


Teddy Bear

by killerkitty15



Series: (I Think I Made You Up Inside My Head) [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotions, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slash, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate everyone<br/>And everyone hates me<br/>Except that one person<br/>Who means more to me<br/>Than anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

People call me The Asshole.

I guess that's true; I hate everyone in this shit town.

Even the Goth kids stay away from me.

 

Ever since I got into high school, I've been like this. I've got tattoos that mark up my body, as if it was a canvas and I got piercings all over me that glint in the sunlight. I like booze and cigarettes, the kind that smell sweet, I can play the guitar and I write music.

I don't think it'll take me anywhere, Hell, I don't even think I'm going to be going anywhere, but I like it.

 

"Craig, you going to Damien's party tonight?" Token, who now had glasses and shoulder blade length dreadlocks, asked, poking at his five star lunch thrown into a brown paper bag.

"Yeah. Of course," I said, lifting my eyes off my lunch enough to look at him, "You?"

"Yeah, Clyde and I are riding together."

"Fags."

Token sneered, about to scold me or some lame as shit like that, when he was interrupted. "Ladies! Don't fight! You're both pretty!"

My head snapped up to glare at the intruder, someone who was not one of three people I could stand. There was Kenny McCormick wearing some annoying smirk and hanging all over my -our- ugh -Tweek, who looked anxious as all hell. "What do you want whore?" I asked, picking up my satchel and dropping it on the ground obnoxiously, "C'mere, Tweek."

 

Immediately, Tweek ran to his seat to my right and I felt intensely, animalistically, proud of that.

He put down his foam tray of school lunch, hands shaking, and hugged my right arm, burying his face in my shirt sleeve and shoulder.

'Ha,' I thought, succeeding in keeping my face blank, 'Take that Kenny. Look who he likes best.'

 

"Lighten up, Tucker," Kenny chuckled as he returned his predatory gaze to Tweek and licked his bottom lip. "Oh, but, Tweek, baby, I'll be a whore for you," his voice came out in a low purr as he slid his upper body across the table, his face inches from Tweek's, "a real, real, good whore~."

 

Tweek squeaked, alarmed, and a protective growl ripped from my throat. It surprised even me and caused the hairs on Token and Kenny's arms to stand on end.

The only one not frightened by my outburst was Tweek.

 

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Token hissed, leaning back.

Even Kenny had backed off now. "Yeah, man, learn how to take a joke," he snarled, looking at Tweek seriously, "Why'd you stick around this guy?"

I tensed, going to tell him to fuck off because I didn't know either. But Tweek surprised both of us when his head shot up and he said, "Cr-Craig isn't as b-bad as everyone says! Stop p-p-picking on him!"

Token and Kenny blinked; Token eventually just gave a resigned sigh and  Kenny just looked disappointed as he shook his head. "Tweek...you're precious, you know that?" Kenny sighed, "I have to go now, the guys are probably looking for me. Give me a call, aight?"

The anxious blonde lost the nervous, confrontational look that had been on his face and smiled shakily, nodding. “O-Ok!”

I refused to look away from Kenny until I was sure that the slutty blonde had left. “Tweek” -the anxious teen jumped - “eat your food. I also have those cookies you like.” 

“A-Alright, Cr-Craig,” he said with a sigh, picking at his cuticles, “H-Hey, I hope you-your not too an-angry with Kenny. He was only j-j-joking…”

“You shouldn’t have to worry about what Craig thinks of your other friends, Tweek,” Token cut in with that warm smile of his. 

I scowled, standing up abruptly. “I’m leaving.”

“B-B-But...C-Craig-!”

“Don’t have a hissy fit, Craig,” Token snarked, “Just sit your ass down and quit being a pussy.”

With one final glare, I got up from the table, grabbing my satchel and violently shoving it back to the table. Teens parted in front of me, afraid of getting in my way, afraid of getting hit, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of getting blood drawn.

 

People call me a Monster.

They call me a Danger to Society. 

I guess that’s true. I’m not even really sure anymore. If they say it’s true, it has to be, right? At least...from their eyes. 

The stairs rattled beneath my heavy footsteps as I forced my way onto the roof. I could see the Goth Kids smoking in the back of the school, stoners smoking in the alley, a gym class on the field. I felt like a king. I felt untouchable. As if the world would willing fall at my feet.

 

_ They all shied away from me… _

 

Why was everyone so worthless? So judgemental? They were all worthless -everyone in South Park was worthless! So small...so, so small and pathetic-. 

The door to the roof banged open.

 

"Cr-Craig!"

 

No...not everyone.

Tweek fisted his hands in the back of my t-shirt, burying his face between my shoulder blades. He was shaking, I could feel it, but he had different shakes for different feelings. This one was his upset shake, the kind he made when he was sad and scared all because he was unsure of something, of someone, most of the time himself.

 

“Tweek…”

“I-I’m sorry! I was cause problems for you…!”

 

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wondered why Tweek could make him cry so easily…

 

“Tweek...don’t apologize…”

“But-Kenny-.”

“No -I -Tweek, you’re the most important person to me,” I whispered, my voice going hoarse as I fought off the urge to start sobbing, sobbing because we couldn’t be out of the closet like other teens. "You're the most important...Tweek, you're mine, you know? I just...I want everyone to know..."   
  
"Me, too..." Tweek placed his hands on my shoulders, guiding me back and turning me so that we could look into each other's eyes.   
  
_ His eyes were so pretty... _ __  
  
Slim, trembling hands cupped my face and calloused thumbs ran themselves over my cheekbones. "I love you...no matter what. I love you and our parents or Kenny or Cartmen -they're not going to change that. I love you. I've loved you since I was eleven and I'll love you always."

  
  
I blinked and realized that my hands were on his hips and his legs were around my waist and we were kissing. Kissing like kisses were air and we needed to breathe each other in, make there be no space between our bodies.   
  
Tweek guided me down, pulling at my clothes and I began to pull at his.

  
  
_ "I don't know why people are so mean to you..." Tweek said once, tracing my tattoos and battle scars, "You're just a big teddy bear..." _ __  
__  
_ "Only for you..." _ __  
_  
_ __ Tweek giggled and kissed down my chest, biting my hipbone and leaving hickies on my inner thighs. "My teddy bear."

__  
__  
I laid down on the roof, holding Tweek and playing with the nipple rings he got for me as his fingers, saliva slicked, plunged into himself. The faces he made made me want to come on his face and I licked my lips that were suddenly dry, transfixed. Saliva dripped down his chin as he gasped and moaned, head rolled back.

  
  
I hated everyone and everyone hated me.

  
  
Tweek's nails, uneven from biting and picking and sharp and painful and so good, dug into my chest as he sunk himself down on my cock and made the cutest noise of pleasure I had ever heard.   
  
He bit his lip, tears in his eyes, and I grabbed his hip and thigh in each hand, guiding him into the rhythms of sex, our sweat making our bodies slide easily, and our noises quiet and conservative and muffled and--God, Tweek's teeth were in my neck and the way his hips moved and he squeezed around me--.   
  
"Tweek...!"   
  
"Y-You're mine! Mine!" the caffeine addicted teen sobbed into my neck and I could feel the tears and the sweat mixing, “I-I don’t like how those girls look at you! L-Like you’re-you’re just a fuck t-toy! But…” -gasp - “you’re not! You’re Craig! You’re  _ my  _ Craig!”   
  


I hated everyone and everyone hated me...except for one person.

 

“Tweek…” I grabbed his dick and began pumping, making his noises get louder, “Tweek, don’t worry -God! -don’t worry! You fucking own me!” 

Tweek screamed and I followed after him, letting his cum cover my hand and my abs, my own splattering inside of him. He laid panting on top of me, his face in my neck. “Tweek…” I mumbled, running my hands down his back, feeling the bones of his spine and some of his ribs, “I love you…” 

“I love you, too, Craig…” he hummed, tracing patterns into my chest with his jagged, unevenly bitten nails. “Sh-Should we get back…?”

“Let’s lay here a little bit longer…” I suggested, holding him closer against my chest. 

“Ok.”

We laid still on that roof until our muscles got stiff and the cum on our bodies dried and flaked. As the day progressed, it got colder and we had to put back on our clothes, depending on each other for warmth. “Tweek?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think we’re ever gonna get out of here?”

  
“...Yeah...we gotta, Craig,” he stammered as his lips started turning blue and his hands began to shake, “W-We-We’ll never be together otherwise. I can’t have you if we don’t leave…”

I held him tighter, hiding my face in his hair. I wanted to cry again, but I held strong, taking strength in the feel of Tweek’s body wrapped around mine, wanting to press him to me, become one person, so we could stop this bullshit we were stuck in. “I know…”

“Maybe we could tell our friends...just to...just to s-save ourselves our s-sanity…”

 

“Your friends already know.”

My heart stopped and my stomach dropped as Tweek and I jerked apart and looked towards the door to the roof, seeing Token and Clyde standing there with warm smiles. “When the fuck did you get here?!” I demanded, practically shouting, shocked and scared. 

“T-Token?! Cl-Clyde?!”

“I knew something was up between you two,” Clyde said with a rather smug smile, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“We won’t tell anyone,” Token quickly stated with a gentler smile.

“How -I -you don’t ha-hate us…?” my boyfriend whimpered, rubbing his watery eyes with his fists; I pulled him closer and he leaned most of his weight on me, seeking comfort from my bigger, broader frame, hands in the fabric of my shirt. 

“No, of course not!” the brunette, taco loving teen exclaimed with a small frown, “You’re our friend, man! We’re not just gonna ditch you!”

With a small hiccup, Tweek nodded, still disbelieving and I smiled. 

  
_ Maybe not everyone was shitty after all…  _


End file.
